


Ain’t so easy to love (ain’t so easy to let go)

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: Infinity War onelets [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, angst with no happy endings, in depth character analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: I never thought I’ll do a fic for Thanos until today. I’m serious. Major spoilers though, so just, avoid reading if you haven’t watched Infinity Wars. Enjoy~





	Ain’t so easy to love (ain’t so easy to let go)

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’ll do a fic for Thanos until today. I’m serious. Major spoilers though, so just, avoid reading if you haven’t watched Infinity Wars. Enjoy~

Thanos has never actually thought about the day when he had to sacrifice something to achieve his goal in controlling the universe’s population.

 

He never thought that the Soul stone required a goddamned price.

 

A price at his own surrogate daughter’s expanse.

 

No, he had never thought that he would actually come to the day where he had to choose: His own conquest or his own Daughter. And yet it did, but the day came too soon for his liking.

 

He barely hears Gamora as she taunts him, saying about revenge and how the universe had decided to make him pay, and about not loving anyone.

 

It was so true yet so false, all at the same time.

 

The universe had indeed chose its stance against the titan, and it wasn’t a pleasant one - that he knows. He also knows that what he was doing was ‘inhumane’ to most - including his Daughter - but it didn’t make it any less right. The universe was fastly depleting of resource. It needs to be sustained for as long as possible, to live to view another sunrise, to live to see another moonfall. That’s not going to happen when it is dying.

 

So Thanos did what he had to do - he caused genocide after genocide, massacre after massacre. It led him to Gamora, the Zenhori girl with a big spirit and a small body, big determination yet limited knowledge.

 

Contrary to popular belief the Titan was capable of loving. Gamora was living proof of that statement. He cared for her in his own way, tried to make her see his ways. It didn’t work. She left.

 

He glanced at her again, catching her last words about him having the capability to love.

 

The Soul stone or Gamora?

 

He was silent as he glanced down at her, weighing his options. Of course, he could give up the soul stone, but five infinity stones aren’t enough for population control. He could (try) to force the red man to give up the soul stone, but he didn’t have the time for it.

 

Thanos’ heart crumbled, ever so slightly yet sending a sharp pain through his body as he looked down at the green girl next to him. He knew what he was doing is going to make him regret for a long time to come. Yet what other choice did he have?

 

He was about to say something, yet something stopped him, demanding him to reconsider again.

 

The soul stone, or Gamora?

 

The Titan ground his teeth as he looked down upon his dau-no, he must detach himself from her. It would make the choice easier to bear. It would make him feel at least a little better than how he should be feeling in regards of killing his daughter.

 

The stone, or the girl?

 

And there it is - the stone or the girl. He regarded the woman next to him, and this time the choice came easier.

 

His next words were uttered both in the heart and the mouth.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The throw was quick, a grabbing of the arm, and a motion outwards. Gamora struggling all the while, resisting to be thrown, resisting, resisting...

 

He stood over the edge, watchung his only daughter fall to the fatal cliffs below her, watching her with cold eyes tinged with a speck of sadness.

 

It had to be done. The plight of the universe, even before his own daughter. The small conscience he possessed when he had been a child kept nagging and screaming at him to do something, to save the only person he had ever loved from being crushed to death...to...

 

He was staring at Gamora’s limp, broken body for a moment, and the next, he was down the mountain.

 

A faint pulse in his right hand.

 

Thanos looked down to see the soul gem, glowing ever so softly in the twilight of the planet, yet holding the memory of his now-dead daughter. What a stark contrast.

 

The Titan placed the gem into its socket. A strange jolt running straight through his veins and being, and the feeling of invincibility.

 

The Titan straightened, throwing thoughts about Gamora to the back of his head.

 

He had a job to do, and he damn well make sure that he didn’t sacrifice Gamora in vain.

 

_I’ll see you on the other side, daughter._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
